Montana Gang
The Montana Gang was a drug empire that was founded in 2006 by Tony Montana, after coming from Slovenia to America. It was founded out of the shambles of the Diaz's Brothers, and had power in Miami, with Montana being the "God" in 2008. However, were are not as powerful as they were before, since the rise of the Gaspar's Gang, but they are bearly alive, and Montana Gang is now the most powerful. History In film Tony Montana moved to America in 2005 alongside his good homie Manny Ribera. The two were sent to Freedomtown, as they were assassins in Cuba. Montana and Ribera worked as contract killers for Edgart Diaz in order to get a green card so that they could leave the complex, virtually a ghetto, after two months of stay there. Since they were assassins "again", they were hired to murder Emilio Rebenga, a Cuban mayor official who murdered Edgart's BFF in 2003. On August 11, 2006, the refugees of Freedomtown attacked the guards with sticks and planks, attacking the fences as well. Rebenga was caught up in the rioting, and he was killed by Montana, who stabbed him once in the stomatch, and he slumped away, before dying in the middle of the camp. Afterwards, Montana, Ribera, Felix (a friend of Tony) and Angel Fernandez (a good friend of they's) were freed from the camp, and were employed as chefs at a Japanese-Italian food stand. Edgart Diaz's pal Oscar Sanchez and Ziggy visited them at the stand, and they offered them a job for unloading 25 tons of cocaine for $500 each. However, Montana wanted a better job, so they were told to go to the Sun Ray Hotel on Miami Beach, where they would oversee a drug deal with the cabron! Jimmy. They drove to the hotel with a suitcase of money, so Fernandez and Montana went inside the hotel, while Felix and Ribera waited in their car outside, keeping watch for any trouble: if Montana and Fernandez were not out in fifteen minutes, something was wrong. Jimmy met with them in his apartment room, but an arguement broke out over where the drugs and money were. A Jimmy's gangster attacked Fernandez and Montana, but Fernandez was forced into the shower in the bathroom, where they would chained 'em up. Jimmy killed Fernandez with a chainsaw, as Montana watched, but before Montana could be killed, Felix and Ribera stormed the building, killing all 3 of the gangsters. Jimmy fled to the street, bleeding out, where he was shot in the head and balls. Montana drove off with Felix and Ribera, escaping the crime scene. Afterwards, Montana and Ribera brought both the cocaine and the money to Edgart at his house, and they became friends, and Tony and Earnie became hitmen for him, his trusted Soldiers, under Oscar Sanchez. They went to the Babylon Club, where Diaz pointed out the potential bosses in the city: Nacho Contreras and Gaspar Gomez, and both of whom would become enemies of Montana. Montana was offered the job of running a string of mules from Colombia to Miami, among other jobs, in August. However, when Montana met with Alejandro Sausage of the Bolivian Cartel in Cochabamba, Bolivia, Montana made his own decisions without Edgart's consent, although Sanchez argued with him that he could not do so. Sanchez was taken on a ride with the Special Forces Squad in a helicopter while Montana talked with Sausage, and was hung from the bottom of the helicopter in mid-air, as he was seen taking and selling drugs. Montana and Sausage became friends with one another, and Montana's relations soured with Diaz after this incident, and he argued that the decisions he made were not good for the cartel. Diaz also noticed that Montana was flirting with his girlfriend Elvira Hancock, and he hired 2 assassins to kill him in the Babylon Club. Montana was not hit, and he disabled both of them with a few gunshots. To find out if Diaz tried to kill him, Montana told Carlos to call Diaz to say that they fucked up on the hit, at the same time that Montana was meeting with Diaz. He recieved the phone call during the meeting, and Montana's suspicions were confirmed. Ribera shot Edgart in the chest fatality style, and Montana also killed Alfonso Diaz, the younger brother of Edgart. Montana employed Earnie as his security chief, allowing all of Diaz's old henchmen to join his empire, keeping their homes, jobs, and money safe. Montana took over all of Diaz's shops, with Manny Ribera as his second-in-command, and Felix as his bodyguard. He made tons of money through the cocaine trade, buying protection rackets as his fronts for the distribution of crack cocaine, heroin, and marijuana. Montana quickly became one of the richest men in Miami, using connections in Bolivia to his advantage. The Bolivian Cartel and the Montana Cartel were good allies with each other, and were trustworthy of each other, as they promised not to fuck up each other at the Cochabamba Meeting in August. He made enemies with Gaspar Gomez, and Nacho Contreras but did not hesitate and plan to kill them. The Montana Cartel took over Little Havana, Downtown, North Town, and South Town, and had a steady flow of cash. There was an incident where he was arrested in a operation after his cocaine trading operations were at their peak, as his banker was an undercover FBI Agent. He was going to be arrested for three years, but escaped from prison in 2007. The cartel prospered until one day, a journalist revealed the connections between the Bolivians and corrupt officials in the Bolivian mayor, and Sausage sent a hitman to kill him, assisted by Montana, since he did not speak English. However, since there were children in the journalist's car, Montana refused to detonate the car bomb, and shot the hitman, so Sausage declared war on him. Montana soon developed a cocaine addiction, and his wife, Elvira, fled from him after he told Ribera that her womb was corrupted by cocaine, so she was barren. Montana was later playing some basketball at the Little Havana park, and Sausage tried to invade his mansion and murdered Ribera, and Sausage returned to his mansion with Gina, who was tied up in the trunk. Meanwhile, Tony's henchmen attacked the mansion, killing all of his bodyguards. Alejandro only realized he was under attack after Gina was killed, and he was soon killed by one of Tony's henchman, and died in a pool. In game After Tony's mansion was destroyed, Montana fled for three months, living in a cabin, hiding. He came out of hiding, finding out that Little Havana was taken over by the Diaz Brothers, Downtown by the Contreras Cartel, and North Town and South Town by the Gaspar's Gang. He headed to the Babylon Club, hiring George Sheffield as his lawyer once more, and trading drugs with help from Coco and Felix's younger brother, and he got back on track. He attempted to kill Gaspar Gomez at the La Normande Hotel, killing several of his henchmen, but only found his chief of security, Ricardo, and pushed him off the balcony of the hotel, killing him. Montana killed all of Gomez's gang boys in the hotel, and stole his satellite phone and his armored car, carrying $50,000. He used the phone to call his driver, Dino, and his enforcers, who patrolled the streets. He got into serious gang heat by killing drug dealers and stealing their money and cocaine, and Gang Retaliation was common, either against Montana's newly-gained rackets, or being drive-by shootings targeted at Montana or his employees. He took over Little Havana first, after killing the Diaz Brothers with a chainsaw. Then, he fought the Contreras Cartel, killing Nacho Contreras on his ship where he set up his base, before conquering the ship, another one of his ships, which he used to smuggle human slaves in from Cuba. The Contreras Cartel were destroyed following the conquest of Downtown, and he took over North Town and South afterwards. Soon, he also made an idea where he would expand a franchise to Atlanta, Boston, Pittsburgh, and Chicago when he found out that Liam O'Grady had a contact that could help them out. Following these inconveniences for the rival cartels, Alejandro Sausage met with Montana's traitor lawyer George Sheffield and Gaspar Gomez in Cochabamba, where he had his mansion. Montana, all by himself and with a large arsenal of weapons, killed all of the Bolivians and shot Sheffield, Gomez, and Alejandro, taking Miami for himself. Montana's empire lived rich until 2012, when the Casrto Revolution break out and Corleone Family were trying to took over Miami and fight with Cuneo Family in Oakly's drive-in theater fallowing the death of Charlie Trapani. Montana tried to kill both of the families, however, he soon runed out of ammo and escaped back to his mansion and is now still living like a God. Known Members *Tony Montana - Leader *Manny Ribera - Second in command *Felix *Carlos *Ernie *Dino *Joe *Nick *Herman *Juan *Diego Fronts *Pedro's Stop Shop *Ferdo's Records *Cabana Cigara *Oakley's Drive-In Theater *The Babylon Club *O'Grady's Liquor Shop *U-Gin Shotgun bar *Stein's Jewerly *Coco's Club and Disco *Chio-Baker Restaurant *McDonalds *Penis Bar Gallery TM.png|Montana Gang icon. Diego_with_gun.jpg|Diego. Category:Gangs Category:Scarface Category:Rich People Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Chracters